


REYLO FILIPINO ENCOUNTERS

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Short Stories, hindi ko po alam kung bakit ko 'to ginagawa, im bored, please sorry na agad, reylo but in filipino
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nagtatagalog pala si Rey at Ben? 'Di ako informed.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	REYLO FILIPINO ENCOUNTERS

"Bayad po!" Inabot ni Rey ang barya niya sa katabing lalaki sa kanyang kanan.

Hingal siyang pinapaypayan ang sarili gamit ang isang kamay dahil kanina pa siya tumatakbo at nagmamadali na para sa klase. _Ang init._

Tatlumpung segundong nakadungaw ang kanyang kamay na may barya at tinitigan lang ito ng lalaki sa tabi niya. 

"Kuya, paabot nalang po. Bayad." Ulit niya rito ngunit hindi naman ito natinag at siya naman ang tiningnan. 

" _Miss_ , kita mo ba? Ang layo ko sa _driver_." Asik nito sa kanya gamit ang napakababang boses na para bang isang propesor na pinapagalitan ang kanyang estudyante. 

Halos lumaki ang mga mata niya at nagulat sa asal ng lalaki.

Uminit ang mukha niya ng makita ang itsura nito. Malalim ang mga mata, mapula at mukhang malambot ang mga labi. Malaki ang sakop ng katawan at _mahahaba_ ang mga binti. Kahit nakaupo ay masasabing mong matangkad ito. Agaw pansin din ang mahaba nitong buhok na halos umabot sa balikat na itim na itim. 

_Ano kayang pakiramdam pag pinaraanan niya ito ng kanyang mga daliri?_

Natigil ang iniisip niya nang tumaas ang isang kilay ng lalaki na mukhang napansin ang pagtitig niya rito. Napakurap nalang ang kanyang mga mata sa hiya. 

Nakita niyang may kalayuan nga ito sa _driver_ , pero siya naman ang pinakamalapit at pwede naman siyang umusod ng kaunti.

_Sungit naman. Iaabot lang eh_. Pero hindi na siya umangal at tumayo nalang nang dahan dahan at kumapit sa hawakan para iabot ang bayad sa unahan. " _Sorry_ po. _Excuse me_ nalang, manong."

Bago pa siya makaabot sa unahan ay pumreno naman ang jeep kaya't nawalan siya ng balanse at hindi napigilang mapaupo. 

" _Shet_ naman kuya, dahan dahan naman oh!" Sigaw niya nang mapaupo siya ng tuluyan. 

Napasandal siya sa isang malambot na kung ano at ang mga kamay ay nakatuon sa upuang itim. _Teka, hindi naman itim ang upuan ng jeep ah._

Mayroong mainit na hangin ang tumama sa kanyang tenga na nagpatayo sa kanyang mga balahibo sa leeg.

Lumaki ang mga mata niya nang mapagtantong sa isang maong nakapatong ang kanyang kamay at hindi siya sa upuan ng jeep napaupo. 

Unti-unti siyang pumihit patalikod at sinalubong siya ng isang matang mabibigat ang tingin at mga bagang na naka-tiim. 

Uminit naman lalo ang pisngi niya dahil sa pagpihit ay hindi niya naiwasang maramdaman ang kung anong matigas sa gitna ng hita ng lalaki na saktong nasa puwitan niya. 

_Shet_.

**Author's Note:**

> Ano 'yung matigas?


End file.
